riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Four Island
The Battle of Four Island was a major event that took place toward the beginning of Rise of the Rockets. It signaled an escalation of the Liberty-Rocket War as the first full-out assault on either of the groups' main headquarters. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Goldhawk * Blackskull * Bluefalcon * Silvermind * Jayron Aaron * Scott Stone * Kyle Eston * Gecynde Wynn * Darren Ketchum * Misty Ketchum * Ryan Sanders * Alex Lockwood * Alec Lighttree * Jake Soren * Cal Riggs * Richie Eston * Jennifer Green * Oliver Dracus * Roland Dracus * Mewtwo * Ho-Oh * Kyogre * Team Liberty's Registeel Team Rocket * Sleight * Joker * Bounty * Ace * Jessica Ortrune * James Arthur * Gavin Braner * Ethan Worth * Ganelon Dracus * Team Rocket's Cresselia Hojohsin League * John Ford * Unnamed sniper * Unnamed gunman Locations Involved * Four Island * The Alamo * The other Sevii Islands Results * Team Rocket discovers location of Team Liberty headquarters * Team Rocket gains access to identification of all active Team Liberty agents * Bluefalcon killed as a result of Jessica Ortrune and Ford's actions * Joker injured by a gunman within her ranks * The Alamo sustained major damage from Team Rocket's attack * Hoenn upheaval initiated, resulting in Ace's dethronement History Lead Up WIP The Attack WIP The Battles WIP Ortrune's Opportunities WIP Withdrawal WIP Summary From Previous Event Page - To Be Used as Reference The Rocket Invasion of Four Island is a current battle between the forces of Team Rocket and Team Liberty. Team Rocket had discovered Four Island, previously wiped off their database, and launched a full-scale attack on the forces of Team Liberty. So far, the battle hasn't ended, but three legendary Pokemon have been awakened (in order): Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. An Airship had been deployed by the Rockets in order to destroy the base, and it has launched rockets at the Team Liberty Control Center. The area is damaged and Liberty Executives killed, save for Bluefalcon. The Airship itself was infiltrated by Cal Riggs. Helicopters had also been sent alongside the Airship. Cal Riggs managed to hijack the ship and destroy many of the helicopters, while using Registeel to damage the ship itself. However, he was then under attack from a Rocket boarding party (though he sabotaged the airship to crash). Rocket Agent Ganelon Dracus stole Registeel and fled the airship. Cal managed to escape the clutches of the Rockets and followed Ganelon's escape pod before the Airship crashed. Several casualties resulted in the battle in the Airship alone, and Registeel was stolen again by Cal, who then managed to stop Bounty from escaping and was in a heated battle with the Shadow Admin. He fled after another Team Liberty member arrived. Joker, the leader of the attack on Four Island, had been fighting several Team Liberty members and, soon after, Blackskull. However, she is now injured as a result of being shot by an unknown figure and is being carried away by agent Jessica. The same unknown figure then detonated a hidden explosive in the base, destroying the area, wounding several, and killing Bluefalcon. Rockets are battling Liberty members at the current moment and were in battle with Groudon. This battle with the Legendary in turn awakened Kyogre from its slumber and it caused a light rain, heated up with Groudon's power. Rayquaza awoke and stopped both from fighting. Groudon retreated into the earth to heal from its injuries, while Kyogre allied with Team Liberty. Team Rocket soon became too weak due to the losses of its Airship and helicopter squads. Both Shadow Admins on the island escaped using their own choppers to the Chapel, where Sleight expressed his disappointment. The rest of the troops fled, leaving Team Liberty as the victors. Category:Summary Category:Recap Category:Story Arcs